With A Little Help From My Friends
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life has a way of surprising us... but it's how we react to it that makes it what it is for us. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. A Night In Hell

_**Summerslam 2015…**_

 _The door into the hotel room slammed opened as Bryan Sang, still dressed as his Hellraiser character, pulled his wife Lara into the room before pinning her against the wall and kissing her deeply._

 _Once the door had been slammed shut, Lara pulled of the Team K.O shirt she was wearing while Bryan yanked off his now reclaimed WWE Tag Team Championship belt._

" _Mmm come here human." Bryan said in his Hellraiser voice, Lara jumping up and wrapping her legs_ _around his waist. Bryan smirked as he grabbed onto her ass and she could already feel his erection through the red shorts he was wearing._

 _He carried her over the bed before throwing her down onto it and pulling off his shorts and boxers. Quickly before she could react he unbutton her jeans and yanking them and her panties off._

" _Oh Bryan." Lara moaned._

" _Bryan isn't here you are in my world now." Bryan said again in his Hellraiser voice before putting Lara's_ _legs over his shoulders and thrusting deeply into her._

" _Oh fuck me!" Lara moaned, before Bryan gently wrapped a hand around her throat and gently squeezed it_ _as_ _the two kept going._

 _But little did they know how much would change…_

 **Present time…**

"I… did I hear you right?" Bryan responded.

"Yes you did… I'm pregnant. Bryan, we're gonna have another baby." Lara replied, Bryan rubbing his hands down his face before looking at her angrily.

"Who have you been screwing behind my back?!" Bryan growled.

"Bryan, why would you say that?" Lara asked, joy replaced by genuine hurt.

"Tell me who! You know damn well I can't have kids! So who is it Lara?!" Bryan yelled.

The yelling and crying was heard down the hallway… Amanda and Finn, in their pajamas, stood up.

"I've never heard them argue…" Amanda responded before Finn grabbed the room key and he and Amanda left the room.

The yelling got louder, Lara sobbing at this point… and Bryan turning around as the door was busted down.

"Bryan, why are you fighting with your wife?!" Amanda responded before she walked to Lara and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, sweetie… deep breaths, stay calm…" She whispered, rubbing her right hand up and down Lara's back.

"She's been screwing behind my back and now she's busted!" Bryan growled. "I spent a fortune for you, for us to have three little girls through IVF, just for you go behind my back!"

"Miracles do happen, okay?! Don't stress her out, you'll be putting your fourth child at risk!" Amanda responded after turning to Bryan. "My mom wasn't sure she could bring children into this world and look at how that went, six healthy kids! Miracles do happen! So calm your damn ass down and be happy!" She replied.

"Why should I?! We tried for so damn long, had sex on a daily basis to find out I couldn't give her kids!" Bryan yelled.

"Lara loves you! She doesn't want to be with anybody else, you damn idiot!" Finn shouted, Bryan turning to him in a rage.

But the second he swung at him, Bryan's fist was gripped tightly and Finn twisted Bryan's arm behind his back and put him in a one armed headlock.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Bryan yelled.

"It's better if I don't." Finn responded, Bryan growling before stomping his foot hard onto Finn's right foot.

Finn lost his grip and Bryan swung at him but Amanda jumped on Bryan and put him in a chokehold as Lara ran to go find Luke.

"This is illegal!" Bryan yelled.

"And you were in the middle of a damn domestic dispute with your wife! That's flat out fucking wrong!" Amanda responded as Bryan struggled and flailed around to try to get her off.

"I'd like to have a calm and rational discussion about your behavior tonight, are we clear on that?!" Finn replied as Bryan was down to one knee, Bryan hissing like he was the Hellraiser.

"Hey! Are we clear on that?!" Amanda replied as Finn gripped Bryan's jaw, Bryan nodding and Amanda releasing the hold as Luke ran in. "Your half brother… went off at his wife." The brunette responded after standing up.

"She told me… Bryan, have you lost your goddamn mind?!" Luke replied as Finn pulled Bryan to his feet and then pulled Amanda towards himself.

"What?! You are taking her side?! My own brother?!" Bryan yelled.

"She wouldn't cheat on you, damn it!" Luke shouted before turning to Finn and Amanda. "You two, out." He replied, Finn and Amanda leaving.

"I think it's safe to say things are about to get ugly in there." Finn responded.

"Damn right…" Amanda responded, both walking into their room and closing the door. "Almost choked the life out of him…" She replied, Finn seeing that her face was red with fury and opened a bottle of cold water before handing it to her, Amanda drinking it.

"He'll come around, eventually." Finn replied, hoping to reassure her.

"I hope he does, they need him." Amanda responded, throwing the empty bottle away and Finn pulling her into his arms… as they held each other, he could feel how violently she was shaking.

And in the time he had known Amanda, he had never seen her get that angry.

"I never thought that… they'd fight like that. They've been through so much together, having Esmeralda, Tiffany and Caroline." Amanda responded, the girls born in 2008, 2010 and 2012.

"You'll have to remember this would have been quite a bit of a shock for Bryan and probably really didn't know how to react, so he lashed out." Finn replied.

"I'll never forget the day he found out he couldn't have kids. He was so terrified that Lara would leave him." Amanda responded.

"She didn't and she won't, they love each other too much." Finn responded before picking Amanda up into his arms and putting her in the bed… and pulling the covers over her, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back as she cried.

Finn curled up next to her and pulled her into his arms, comforting her before they closed their eyes.

It was gonna be a long day tomorrow.


	2. The Way Things Happen

It was a little after 6 in the morning when Seth left his warm hotel bed… he walked over, opening the door and saw a passed out Bryan in the hallway.

' _This isn't like him…'_ Seth thought before he pulled Bryan up, guided him in the room and threw him onto the second bed.

Bryan's eyes snapped open as Seth closed the door, Bryan rubbing his bruised neck.

"What time is it?" Bryan grumbled.

"6:05, I think… why is your neck bruised? And why have you been drinking?" Seth responded.

"Because people piss me off." Bryan replied.

"The little hellion, right?" Seth asked.

"Oh she's the least of my worries, it's my wife, not talking about it to you." Bryan said.

"Well let's at least get you sobered up." Seth responded, Bryan nodding before Seth walked to the Keurig machine.

Bryan drank the coffee and took two Aspirin before going and splashing water on his face… when he walked back into the room, he looked out the window and saw that the city was covered by fog.

"Just like Silent Hill." Bryan said.

"Yep." Seth replied.

"Hellion… where'd you come up with that nickname for Tiny?" Bryan responded.

"I guess it was partly inspired by her Demon gimmick… and that she tends to tighten a chokehold when livid." Seth explained.

"Does the anger also cause her face to turn crimson red?" Bryan responded.

"No, that's usually caused by overexposure to cold weather or a bad cold… or when she's truly upset." Seth replied.

At the same time, Finn was waking up and grabbed his phone… and saw a concerned text from Dakota.

' _Something is wrong with Bryan he's not answering his phone.'_

' _Bryan went off at Lara, accused her of cheating on him… she's pregnant.'_ Finn responded.

' _Finn! Don't you ever use whatever Bryan said as a prank, not cool!'_

' _I'm not kidding, I swear! Mandy and I heard the arguing and ran to their room… things got physical, Mandy nearly choked him out and Lara had to find Luke!'_ Finn responded, glancing at a still sleeping Amanda.

' _Ah so that would explain why Luke came knocking last night. God I was so damn selfish.'_

' _Just talk to them when they're calmed down, things will at some point.'_ Finn responded, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear.

' _I'll try… I guess Mandy's worn out and her face is all red.'_

' _It's worrying me, she shouldn't be running on adrenaline and anger like that… she cried herself out in my arms last night.'_ Finn responded.

' _Well if you want to you can tell her this, me and Sami are now together and we have been since Summerslam.'_

Amanda opened her eyes, which were still red and Finn told her… but all she managed to do was give a small smile as her throat hurt from all the yelling.

"You know, I think a nice bubble bath would help you feel better, Darlin'." Finn whispered as they sat up.

When Amanda submerged herself into the bathtub, she closed her eyes for a few seconds as the warm water took her soreness away… after making sure she was okay, Finn went to go answer the door.

"Was all that yelling from last night you guys?" Ashley asked, having met Finn a few months ago.

"Two of our friends… things went to hell last night, Ash." Finn explained after Ashley walked in and closed the door… and the faint scent of peppermint and cinnamon catching her attention.

"Ew, cinnamon is gross." Ashley said.

"It calms her mind for some reason…" Finn responded.

"I know but still-" Ashley said before pulling a face.

"Not funny, Ash." Amanda responded, Ashley startled at how rough her voice was.

"Who pissed you off for you to yell that much at them? And you know cinnamon is the one thing that I hate on this planet. Peppermint is okay though." Ashley said.

"Bryan was screaming at his wife, who had been completely overjoyed beforehand… he doesn't believe that their fourth child is his." Finn explained.

"Wait why wouldn't Bryan believe that? I thought they had three girls together." Ashley said.

"Through IVF… they didn't try that this time." Finn responded.

"So Bryan doesn't believe it because they couldn't have kids." Ashley said.

"Not the old fashioned way at first." Finn responded before he went to gp check on Amanda, who was drying off after she had gotten out. "Sorry, lass!" He responded, covering his eyes after Amanda having accidentally flashed him.

"It's okay… I'll be out there in a bit." Amanda replied, readjusting the towel and draining the bath water as Finn walked back into the bedroom and closed the restroom door behind him to let Amanda have her privacy.

"Being a gentleman with her…." Ashley responded with a smile of approval before she left.

Amanda washed her face with her cinnamon & peppermint scented body wash and dried her face off after closing the bottle… she pulled on a pair of navy satin hiphugger panties and a navy satin strapless bra after setting the towel aside, Amanda them pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized striped off shoulder hem top.

Amanda put some Clear Eyes eye drops in her eyes before closing the little bottle… applying an apricot colored corrector to the dark circles under her eyes, she also applied concealer to it and made sure the two were blended well before she applied concealer to her face. She then applied bronzer to her cheekbones, nose and forehead before applying champagne colored eyeshadow to her eyes.

She used a black eyeliner for a cat eye look and mascara, closing the little tubes and containers of makeup before putting them back in the silver makeup box.

The makeup kit was a birthday present from Nikki… and Amanda remembered how much fun they all had that night.

When she and Finn were on the road with what they needed for the day, Finn lightly rested his right hand on her left wrist as _Purple Rain_ by Prince played on the radio.

"It's gonna be okay, Darlin'... I know you're still worried but things will calm down between them." Finn responded in a gentle tone, lightly rubbing Amanda's forearm.

"I really hope they do… if they don't, I feel like Lara will file for divorce and try to take sole custody of the girls." Amanda replied.

"I really hope it won't turn out like that." Finn responded.

At the arena, Amanda called Lara's mom Chia and informed her of what happened.

She knew that the older woman knew how to handle out of control situations... and Amanda felt like the one between Bryan and Lara would put their kids in the middle if it escalated to that point.


	3. The Angry Mother In Law

Bryan picked up his phone after he finished getting ready for the day.

"Hello?" Bryan replied.

"Perfide post accusationem fallaciarum genera et filia duo quae fuerunt in te!" Chia shouted, Bryan jumping out of his skin as he knew exactly what his mother in law had been shouting at him for.

"Chia, just calm down-" Bryan replied.

"Why should I calm down after you basically called my daughter a slut?! Lara's been faithful to you throughout everything that's happened!" Chia yelled.

"Look I get it you are angry, but I can't have kids, I never could and never would be able to. Wouldn't your mind jump to the same place as mine did?" Bryan said.

"You were still out of line! You need to get your head out of your ass and fix things!" Chia shouted before Bryan heard the dial tone… and hung up as Luke walked in.

"I know I was a prick last night but did you have to call Chia?" Bryan replied, Luke turning confused.

"I didn't call her. She chewed you out?" Luke responded.

"Chew out doesn't begin to describe it." Bryan said.

"Well she's your crazy mother in law." Luke replied.

"Right now, she's my angry mother in law. Who besides Lara, you and Kota would call her?" Bryan replied.

"I don't know but speaking of our cousin, she's hiding something from us." Luke said.

"We'll figure that out later." Bryan replied.

 _I Can't Dance_ by Genesis played through Amanda's earbuds after she got ready for her match tonight… and as Finn walked over to her, he could see that she was zoned out.

And in the across the hallway from then, Kevin saw it too and walked over.

"What's with Tiny?" Kevin asked.

"Night from Hell." Finn explained before he lightly rubbed Amanda's left forearm, Amanda turning her music off and putting her earbuds in her pocket. "What did you do, Darlin'?" He asked.

"I called Chia." Amanda answered.

"Wait isn't that Bryan's mother in law?" Kevin asked.

"Yep. Hopefully she talked some sense into him." Finn replied.

"And hopefully he listens. He has no right treating his wife like that." Amanda responded, Kevin turning startled.

"What did Bryan do? Hit her?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing like that, he wouldn't risk harming their unborn kid." Amanda responded, Kevin figuring it out.

"She'd never cheat on him." Kevin replied.

"We all know that but… I'll just say it, Bryan is a stubborn bastard when he feels crossed." Amanda responded, Finn and Kevin nodding in agreement.

It was as they were nearing the start time for Raw that Amanda looked up and saw Seth.

"Kick rocks." Amanda responded, Seth startled by her hostility.

"Can you act calmly around me for once?" Seth replied.

"Can you go without trying to jump into another woman's bed so shortly after your breakup with Zahra?! You've got no fucking class!" Amanda responded, Seth realising that she had caught on to him trying to hook up with Ashley.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Seth lied.

"You used to be a better liar." Amanda responded.

"You're a damn hypocrite, Mandy!" Seth replied angrily.

"You wouldn't be getting so angry if I wasn't right. As for seeing me as a hypocrite, Finn and I made no attempts to hide our friendship so no, I'm not a hypocrite!" Amanda responded, Seth trying to prevent her from heading out to the ring… but she turned around and slapped him hard across the face. "And another thing, you're done putting your hands on me!" She growled before lifting her right foot up and slamming it into Seth's torso.

Seth fell down the steps and when he pulled himself back up, Amanda was gone.

When Amanda was out on commentary, it was for Luke's match against Wade Barrett.

"Where is the other half of the Tag Team Champions?" Byron asked.

"No idea and I ain't gonna go looking. He's a grown ass man, he can look after himself." Amanda responded.

Luke won and afterwards, followed Amanda to the backstage area… he gently turned her to face him and saw a bruise on her left arm.

"I slapped Seth, told him that he's done putting his hands on me and then kicked him down." Amanda responded.

"Good girl." Luke said.

"He's had it coming for a long time." Amanda responded before she went to go find Finn… when she did, the two embraced each other.

In the locker room, Seth had ice taped to his sternum and heard the door open… before seeing Ashley.

"Who'd you piss off?" Ashley asked.

"Mandy overreacted, called me out on something I didn't do. When I went to stop her so we could talk further, she slapped me and kicked me down." Seth responded.

"What did she try to claim you did?" Ashley asked.

"Claimed that I'm disrespecting what I had with Zahra by attempting to move on so quickly." Seth responded.

"Well, Mandy is as protective of me as I am of her… we've both had bad relationships. And I think that's why she feels safest with Finn because she knows he wouldn't hurt her." Ashley replied, Seth rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know you don't believe that. She doesn't care that you don't. It's about time that she's found someone who won't fuck around behind her back or put their hands on her. You don't have to like it but they're close and they're gonna grow closer to each other. And trust me if it really comes down to it and I have to choose between my sister or my lover, I will always choose my sister." She responded.

Seth nodded and Ashley stood up on her tiptoes, kissing him.

"I've lost track of how long it's been since I've seen a real smile on her face." Ashley responded.

At the same time, Amanda heard a knock at the door and heard Bryan.

"Hey Tiny! You in there?" Bryan called out.

"Are you armed with an axe handle or hacksaw?" Amanda asked.

"If I was I would have chopped the door down and yelled _**"Here's Bryan!"**_ at the top of my lungs." Bryan said.

Amanda took a deep breath, walked over and unlocked the door before she opened it.

"I called Chia." Amanda admitted.

"That explains why you asked if I was armed… maybe I did need to be yelled at." Bryan responded.

"You got pretty damn stupid last night." Amanda replied.

"I know, I acted like a first class asshole last night." Bryan said.

"Lara went back home?" Amanda asked.

"And I'm gonna go back when I get the chance, make a proper apology… you look so damn tired." Bryan responded.

"Well tell Luke to stop snoring, it echoes through the hallway!" Amanda replied, Bryan snickering.

"That's why I wear earmuffs when he and I have to share rooms." Bryan replied.

"Beats staying next door to Sami when he's drunk." Amanda responded, Sami and Finn looking up from a few feet away.

"You've been sleep shouting again, haven't you Sami?" Finn asked.

"Yeah…" Sami admitted before Bryan and Amanda walked over. "All cool now?" He asked.

"Yeah we're cool now." Bryan said.

Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her shoulders and leaned against him, Finn reassuring her that things were okay.


	4. Hell From Most Directions

It was during Amanda's match with Dakota that Amanda was hit hard in the face and let out a painful scream… but it wasn't caused by Dakota.

Dakota picked up the rock as Amanda was helped up by Finn and saw a screaming teenage girl in a _Balor Club Worldwide_ tank top and skinny jeans being dragged out by security, Amanda putting her hand to her mouth.

"Let me see…" Finn replied quietly, helping Amanda open her mouth as Dakota found Amanda's tooth on the mat, Dr. Amann pressing a towel to Amanda's wound.

Once they were in the trainer's room, Seth, Ashley and Sami found them.

"We saw only part of what happened, any damage?" Sami asked, Amanda pulling back part of her mouth and the three seeing that the lateral incisor was missing.

"Maybe keep that mouth closed from now on instead of wrapping it around-" Seth muttered.

"Fuck off, Rollins, don't be a jackass now! I know you almost ripped Mandy's arm out of its socket and if you weren't listening earlier, your hands are staying off of her for good!" Finn responded angrily, stood in front of Amanda… and then seeing Amanda absentmindedly holding onto her _Connor's Cure_ tank top.

And at that moment, Bryan walked in.

"Tiny, you okay?" Bryan asked.

"I lost a tooth." Amanda replied in a slurred tone because of the novocaine.

"Look out people she's now a hillbilly." Bryan said.

Amanda buried her head in Finn's left shoulder as Finn held her… and Bryan turned from joking to concerned.

In the 8 years he had known Amanda, he rarely heard her cry.

"I think the past day has all caught up with her…" Finn responded quietly as he continued to comfort Amanda, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back as Bryan rested his right hand on Amanda's left shoulder.

She looked at him, her hazel eyes stained a light red.

"I was only just kidding with you kiddo. If it make you better one of my teeth is fake." Bryan said.

"We all just have bad days." Amanda replied as Bryan kissed Amanda's forehead before Amanda and Finn left.

"Same tooth that Chris lost as a child." Ashley responded quietly.

"That's why it hit her so hard…" Bryan replied before he left to catch the next flight to Australia.

In the locker room, Amanda clipped her hair back as Finn got her to open her mouth.

"Stopped bleeding?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah." Finn responded after Amanda gently closed her mouth. "You didn't like what Seth said any more than I did…"

"I just wish Ash could see how crude and crass he is, why would she let him get away with that? That comment hurt a lot worse than Bryan's joke." Amanda replied after cleaning her makeup off and throwing the towelette away as Finn lightly held her hands in his.

"I think in time, we'll find out why." Finn responded before they hugged and Amanda went to go shower after grabbing her hair brush, undressing in the restroom and letting her hair down.

Amanda let the steam soak her troubles away after conditioning her hair and brushing it before she rinsed it out and scrubbed her body with an argan and marula scented body wash… and heard a conversation through the vent.

"Come on Dean, you're acting like she's never been treated like that before. It was just an offhand joke." Seth responded after explaining it.

"I'm not kidding, that hurt her and you need to apologise. Seth, that was just cruel and unnecessary, Mandy's not a slut. And it's not a joke if no one's laughing and Finn's telling you off. I'm surprised Ashley didn't slap you upside the head… the fact that you're so casual about upsetting her little sister disturbs me." Dean replied, Seth looking right at him.

"She'll be alright." Seth responded before he left.

Amanda turned the shower off and dried herself off before she wrapped the oversized towel around her and towel dried her shoulder length hair before she got dressed and met up with Finn, who saw that she had a look that meant she was locked onto something.

"Darlin'?" Finn responded after walking over to her.

"You know how the conversations sometimes travel through the air vents? Seth is so fucking cold, saying he was just joking." Amanda explained… and Finn pulled her into his arms, the two embracing each other.

' _I'm gonna kill him!'_ Finn thought as he shook with rage… but he calmed it down when he looked at Amanda. "Let's get out of here." He responded before they grabbed their things and left.

When they were in their hotel room and in pajamas, Finn had tucked the covers around Amanda before he got in the bed.

"Seth hates me and that's why he's lashing out at you and hurting you. He needs to grow up and stop mouthing off like a jealous little child." Finn responded quietly.

Amanda nodded before they held each other and Finn kissed Amanda's forehead before they let sleep overtake them.

Finn opened his eyes when he was sure Amanda was out from the novocaine and sat up before he stood up.

Grabbing the hotel room key, he pocketed it and left… and waited.

He saw a drunken Seth stumble out of the elevator and then his eyes narrowed after locking onto the man that had made Amanda so upset.

Finn stormed over, growling "Come here, you little prick!" before grabbing Seth and throwing Seth into the elevator before closing the doors and hitting the stop button.

Seth coughed after being thrown to the ground and Finn ripped the railing off and broke the camera with it before he whacked Seth with it and then dropped it before he grabbed Seth and punched him repeatedly, Seth screaming in pain.

"Stop hitting me!" Seth yelled.

"Mandy's yelled that at you but you never once stopped! And when you don't feel like hitting her, you're cruel emotionally! You say you're trying to get her back but you're just pretending to be sorry so you can keep Ashley in your bed!" Finn growled before he snatched Seth up and slammed his knees into Seth's ribcage and torso before he grabbed him by his jaw. "You so much as glance at Mandy the wrong way, I won't be so merciful next time, Rollins!" He threatened before he finally dropped the bruised and bleeding WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Finn opened the doors and stormed off before he reached the room, opening the door as quietly as he could and walking in.

Closing it with the same quietness, he stripped his blood soaked pajamas and boxers off before he grabbed a spare pair as well as boxers and headed to the shower.

Cleaned off and dressed, Finn fixed his hands up and bandaged them before he curled up back under the covers and lightly brushed Amanda's hair back.

Amanda moved closer and Finn wrapped his arms around her before he fell asleep.


	5. Everyone Protects Their Own

_**Five weeks ago…**_

" _I don't know, maybe we drove the poor girl mad. Or Ash traumatized her by trying to strangle you." Matt responded after a while of silence as Ashley searched her pockets for her phone… and couldn't find it._

" _Damn it, Mandy!" Ashley growled._

" _What were you gonna do, call your secret boyfriend to get us out of here?" Matt asked, Ashley looking at him in a startled manner. "It's obvious that you've been seeing someone, Ash." He responded._

" _Don't start with the lecture, he treats me a lot better than Kyle did." Ashley replied._

" _And you're okay with this new man in your life going berserk at Mandy every chance he gets?" Jeff responded._

" _You shut up or I might strangle you again!" Ashley growled._

" _You should watch Raw and SmackDown more, Ash, she's constantly putting distance between herself and this prick. And using concealer to cover swollen and bruised eyes… and her lower lip was split open last week." Jeff replied._

" _I didn't think Jeff watched Raw and SmackDown anymore…" Amanda responded quietly, Finn putting his right arm around her as they watched Ashley walk over to Jeff._

" _You listen to me and you listen good. Whatever goes down on Raw and Smackdown are none of my business. As for seeing someone, what are you going to do about it? You don't control me and you never did so…" Ashley said before shoving Jeff back "... back the hell off."_

" _And what, watch as Rollins beats Amanda so badly that she ends up in the hospital or we're saying goodbye to her on a slab in the morgue?!" Matt responded angrily._

" _You know what? Maybe I should have died back in 2011 because at least then I wouldn't have to be dealing with this shit right now." Ashley said before Jeff slapped her across the face._

" _Don't you ever say that again!" Jeff yelled._

 _Ashley held her hand to her face, looking at Jeff with tears in her eyes._

" _You just struck your little sister across the face…" Ashley whispered._

" _That's what Seth's done to Mandy… until Raw was on the air last week and he was out there with his right arm in a cast. I guess Finn lost all restraint and broke it… so when you get back to where you're staying, take a look in the mirror! And ask yourself if Seth's such a good guy or if he's lying to you!" Jeff replied, Ashley turning livid._

" _You struck me?!" Ashley demanded._

" _Ashley calm down." Matt said, Ashley punching him._

" _Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Ashley growled._

" _Then listened to what Jeff said! When you're alone, ask yourself if Seth is actually good or if he's lying to you! But you know what, he is lying and you're deliberately ignoring what's right in front of you! What does that say about you?! He doesn't respect women and you don't care if he kills Mandy! She didn't do anything to deserve how he treats her!" Matt responded, yelling halfway through… before they heard the crate and desk being pushed aside and the door open._

 _Ashley left without another word to them._

 _It was a little past 5 the next morning when Finn felt Amanda tense up and lightly rubbed her side… and they knew just who it was._

" _You're drunk off your ass, Sis! You need sleep!" Hiroki replied as he tried to guide Yukie to her room… but she was belligerent and had kicked Hiroki in his side a few seconds ago._

 _Amanda and Finn got up, grabbed their keys, headed out of the room and into the hallway… and Yukie saw them._

" _This isn't my hotel room. It's the whore's room." Yukie slurred with a laugh, before Hiroki caught up with her._

" _There you-" Hiroki started to say, before Yukie smashed his head with the whiskey bottle she stolen from the bar._

" _You… shut up!" Yukie retorted._

" _That fucking hurt, you drunk bitch!" Amanda yelled, having felt glass cut her face and Yukie turning startled as Amanda and Finn helped Hiroki up._

" _I'm okay." Hiroki replied._

" _I don't speak German. In engerlish dude!" Yukie explained loudly, as her bad speaking voice return from when a younger Amanda taught her to speak._

 _Past her limit, Amanda broke the nearby glass case and grabbed the fire axe, Yukie and Hiroki turning startled._

" _Oh holy shit!" The two exclaimed, before Yukie grabbed onto the axe that Amanda held tightly… until the two were pulled apart._

" _You and your idiot brother need to knock this off, Shirabuki!" Finn responded after he got Amanda to drop the axe before taking her into the room._

" _That girl is starting to worry me." Hiroki muttered as he guided Yukie back to their room…_

 **Present time…**

Finn opened his eyes, seeing that Amanda was still asleep and grabbed his phone when he heard it chime and saw a text from Dakota.

' _Did you beat the hell out of Seth?'_

' _He upset Mandy last night and it was the last straw, saying that his comment about keeping her mouth off of… well you get the picture, he said it was just a joke and that she would be okay. He didn't even have the nerve to say it to her face.'_ Finn responded, lightly resting his right hand on Amanda's face and brushing his thumb back and forth.

Downstairs in the lobby, Yukie and Hiroki saw Ashley helping a beaten up Seth sit down.

"Yeesh… must've really pissed Balor off." Yukie responded quietly.

"You think he did this to Rollins?" Hiroki asked.

"Got his message clear across, a man should never put his hands on a woman in a violent manner. No matter how I feel about Mandy, she doesn't deserve to be beaten up and treated like that." Yukie responded.

Amanda opened her eyes after her phone chimed, her sitting up and looking at it to see a text from Bryan.

' _On the way home.'_

' _Okay, let me know what happens.'_ Amanda responded.

' _I will, kiddo. I also take it that Ashley blocked out all memory of what happened a few weeks back?'_ Bryan replied.

' _Yeah, she does that at times. There's a part of me worried that she's drinking or using pills again.'_ Amanda responded before she was handed a cup of coffee and sipped it before she thanked Finn.

"Anytime. Now we're gonna head on home… Hunter called earlier, said that you and I need to clear our minds." Finn replied.

' _Best to do so.'_ Amanda thought as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

She noticed his bandaged hands but didn't say anything… she knew who he had beaten up.

And she knew that Seth had it coming.

On the flight back to Orlando, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder.

Both couldn't wait to be back home.

At the same time in Melbourne, Australia, Lara opened the door… and greeted Bryan with a slap and then a kiss.

"You drive me crazy but I love you." Lara responded once the two were in the house and the door was closed.

Bryan lightly rubbed his face, turned on by the slap and kiss… and pulled Lara to him, the two kissing again.


	6. When Somebody Needs You

"So have you told the girls yet about their sibling?" Bryan asked after the kiss ended.

"Not yet. That's something we should do together." Lara answered as Bryan lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Lara's stomach.

"I am so sorry I accused you of cheating, Lara." Bryan replied before they kissed again but it was a gentler one.

"You ever do that again and you're out on your ass. We clear?" Lara responded quietly.

"Yes ma'am." Bryan replied.

At the same time, Yukie had noticed a text on her phone from Baron.

' _Room 829, now!'_

When Yukie reached the 8th floor, she saw Baron in the room and saw that the bed was neatly remade and that Finn's and Amanda's things were gone.

"What did they do, leave as soon as the sun was up?!" Yukie responded.

"Where to and why is what I want to know." Baron replied.

"I think I might know why, Balor snapped and beat Seth to a pulp last night." Yukie explained.

"Damn, I had a feeling that would happen. But why does that little twerp have to abscond with Mandy to somewhere?" Baron replied.

"Who knows what goes through the mind of a harlot." Yukie muttered.

"Why do you consider her a harlot, Yang? Mandy's the furthest thing from a harlot." Baron responded.

"Uh duh! She's been with more relationships than anyone in the roster. And she owes me a damn reject love confession. I wanted to snap her like a twig when I found out that she's dating Balor!" Yukie explained.

" _Rumored_ to be dating him. You two and guys with charming accents, I'll never understand it." Baron replied, yelping when Yukie smacked his left ear.

"Since what do you ever do to get a girl to love you?! I made that gift for him and he rejected it and the confession. You saw me crying, Tommy!" Yukie retorted.

"He was honest about it, shouldn't that count for something?!" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, I ended up with a damn broken heart and what I get in the end? You telling me that I'll be alright, and Mandy wondering why was I crying." Yukie explained.

"Because she still cares about you and Ashley. And honestly, both of you and Rollins drive her crazy." Baron replied, which Seth heard.

"Where the hell is Mandy?!" Seth demanded after walking into the room.

"She's the one the drives me crazy. Ever since middle school, she always get what she wants and never wants to hear what I have to say! This is why I don't want to care about her anymore! She always gets in the way of stuff!" Yukie exclaimed.

"Look, we can either argue or go find them." Baron replied.

"Them?!" Seth questioned.

"Yes, her and Finn. So go get Ashley." Baron replied before Seth left.

It was after walking out of Orlando International Airport with their things that Finn and Amanda checked their phones.

And Finn saw a text from Chihiro on his.

 _'Yukie is pissed about you and Mandy, since Baron texted me.'_

' _Seth started it by being a cold hearted prick and claiming that Mandy should keep her mouth closed… well, you get the gist of it.'_ Finn responded.

 _'Actually, it's something else… something about a confession that made her heartbroken or whatever.'_

' _Yeah, I told her that I only love her like a little sister and she got pissed. I was honest and she's been taking it out on Mandy.'_ Finn replied.

 _'Well, she's not going to stop until she does wear herself out. You just made a tomboy fighter who fought through so many bullies in high school when Mandy left her ass behind who used fists, knives and brass knuckles very mad since you've brought it up.'_

' _Wouldn't you leave if you felt unwanted?'_ Finn replied after he and Amanda had put their things in the car.

' _That's why Mandy left?'_ Chihiro responded before Finn handed the phone to Amanda.

' _Yes it is. I'll tell you the rest later, we just got back home.'_ Amanda replied.

"I hope she listens." Finn spoke up after starting up the car and the two leaving the airport.

"The last time I spent more than a few days around Chihiro was when she was about 3 so I doubt she knows the full truth." Amanda responded as she rested her head on the head rest.

After a shower and getting into clean underwear and pajamas, Amanda curled herself under the covers and heard barking outside as she drifted off into sleep.

Finn opened the door after he was also cleaned off and in pajamas and Chihiro picked Pepper up before she walked in.

"She asleep?" Chihiro responded, Finn nodding after closing the door.

"Was this little guy digging through Enzo's yard again?" Finn asked after noticing the dirt and grass on Pepper's paws.

"Yeah, he was. Trying to hide something from us again." Chihiro responded.

"After last time, I'm surprised he's not burying things closer to your home." Finn replied, Chihiro remembering when Nikki's dog Winston stole a mouse from Pepper.

"Yeah… How's Mandy? Is she okay? Has Yukie come home yet?" Chihiro questioned.

"Yukie's still on the tour and Mandy's okay, physically. She overheard what Seth had said…" Finn explained, Chihiro noticing the bandages on Finn's hands.

"Good on you for putting that menace back in line." Chihiro responded.

"I doubt Ashley will see it that way, I think she's chosen her lover over her supposed sister." Finn replied.

"It'll bite her when Seth cheats on her." Chihiro responded, Pepper barking in agreement.

After about a half hour of sleep, Amanda heard her phone chime. She rubbed her half open eyes before she grabbed her IPhone 6 and saw a text from Baron.

 _'Sorry to disturb you. But Yukie's on her way home. She said she had enough.'_

' _Either she cares or she doesn't, Finn and I just want some privacy. Hey, can you help me with something and check Ashley for drugs? I've got a nagging feeling that she relapsed.'_ Amanda responded, until she heard the front door open and closing.

"Give me my damn dog." Yukie retorted, pushing Chihiro down onto the floor, lifted up Pepper and went upstairs… until she turned around and looked at Finn. "What are you looking at?" She questioned.

"Someone intruding into my home and assaulting her sister." Finn responded after helping Chihiro up.

"I pay the damn rent too, you know, lame for brains." Yukie replied, before heading upstairs and locking the door to her bedroom.

' _Can I legally evict her?!'_ Amanda responded to Baron before she checked on Chihiro.

Having had enough, Amanda walked upstairs and picked the lock to Yukie's room before she walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Yukie questioned.

"Was about to ask you that after you barged in. Look, you either hate me or you don't but I know one thing, we can't go on living like this. You, me, even Ashley constantly fighting… it needs to stop so you need to leave because you and I can't live with each other anymore." Amanda responded before Yukie revealed her packed bags.

"I always knew you had the boobs to say that, Cena. But let me tell you something, me and Ash had changed since we left. You think we're the same like we were kids? I don't think so. Since you want me to kick me out of my our apartment that I pay rent too. That's fine by me." Yukie responded before lifting up her bags. "Come on, Pepper. Say goodbye to the loser squad." She responded, before leaving the bedroom.

It was after that when Amanda walked downstairs and felt Chihiro's right hand on her left shoulder.

"She kicked your ass, didn't she?" Chihiro responded, before laughing at her own joke.

"We finally had it out…" Amanda replied, Chihiro seeing the seriousness on the 25 year old's youthful face.

"We overheard. You're right, Darlin'. You three can't go on fighting." Finn responded before Amanda answered her phone.

"Ashley, what now?" Amanda questioned.

"Finn nearly killed Seth!" Ashley replied.

"Seth had it coming, alright?! Honestly, he's a fucking asshole who can't keep his goddamn temper in check! And honestly, I suspect you slipped!" Amanda responded, which Seth heard.

"I didn't slip, I'm sober!" Ashley replied truthfully.

"Then why didn't you listen to Matt and Jeff when they tried to tell you how Seth's treated me?" Amanda questioned before Seth gently took the phone from Ashley.

"Listen, Mandy, but I don't know what's going on, since you are on a so called on break, but it's best for you leave both Yukie and Ash alone. They're old enough and they don't need you and Balor." Seth explained.

"She's my family, you back off!" Ashley replied before she took her phone back. "Sorry about his idiocy, he just doesn't see you as grown."

"Well he needs to. She's allowed to get close to me no matter how he feels about it." Finn responded.

"Well, i'm glad that Yukie had the tits to leave that damn sex house of theirs." Seth responded.

"You stay out of this or I'll punch you so hard in the torso that you will bite your own heart." Ashley said.

Seth gulped slightly, Ashley turning back to Amanda.

"I really am sorry that he acts like this, Sis." Ashley replied.

"Well I've had enough. Either he cares or he hates me but I'm not putting up with him anymore. Not until he accepts that my decisions are mine to make." Amanda responded.

"And where do I stand in this?" Ashley asked.

"You're still my sister but your boyfriend needs to loosen his stranglehold on me." Amanda responded before they hung up.

Amanda and Finn hugged and Chihiro knew that Amanda was right.


	7. Stand Strong

_**Meanwhile…**_

"She's right… you need to accept that she can make her own choices and that Finn cares about her. Baron, Hiroki, that goes for you too." Ashley replied.

"How is that fair?!" Seth questioned.

"What part of _"She's an adult."_ aren't you getting?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah. So no more raising your hand to her." Hiroki responded, Seth turning to him. "I've seen the bruises."

"Shouldn't you be looking for your sister, since she decided to be a real woman and leave those two out of her life for good? Or you're just a big sissy, Hiroki?" Seth questioned.

"And you're not a coward by hitting Mandy? Seth, she's my little sister!" Ashley replied angrily.

"No, she isn't! Why do you think Yukie left anyway? She was done with them!" Seth retorted.

As she promised earlier, Ashley punched Seth right in the torso and he fell down coughing.

"Get yourself straightened out, asshole! We're through!" Ashley replied before she left to go get her things.

When she reached Orlando, she saw a locksmith outside Finn and Amanda's apartment and Amanda putting in a security code in an alarm system.

"Amping up security?" Ashley asked after she was let in.

"I really wish it hadn't reached this point." Amanda responded before they hugged.

"You're always my family no matter what he says." Ashley replied.

At the same time in her own home, Yukie saw a text from Hiroki.

' _Well, Ash and Seth split up.'_

 _'So?'_ Yukie replied.

' _If he shows up there, keep him from drinking himself senseless.'_ Hiroki responded.

' _Fine.'_ Yukie replied before she saw the locksmith drive past her home. _'I guess I got evicted from their home.'_ She responded.

At the same time, Ashley could see that Amanda was waiting to hear back from Bryan… and walked over to Amanda.

"Hey, they'll be okay." Ashley replied.

"I hope so." Amanda responded before she saw a text from Hiroki.

 _'Well, I just texted Yukie. Still mad as ever. And she's gonna go check on Seth.'_

' _If he shows up.'_ Amanda replied.

At the Performance Center the next day, Amanda and Finn were in the middle of their workout when they heard Hunter talking.

"I'm serious, any more bruises on her and you'll be stripped of that title and suspended." Hunter responded, which angered Seth.

"What about Yukie?! She's done more damage to everyone including your favorite so called niece. Throw the damn books at her, not me!" Seth retorted angrily.

"Oh I have told her that there'll be no more backstage bickering. Vince let it slide but I won't. But don't think I haven't seen hand shaped bruises on Mandy because I have." Hunter responded.

"You can't blame this on me forever. It's all Yukie and Mandy not me and her." Seth responded.

"Does he even know when he's lying anymore?" Finn whispered.

"I really don't want to know." Amanda responded quietly as they climbed down the ropes and hugged.

When they let go, they got into the practice ring to warm up.

"You're still a little rusty on that hurricanrana, let's try it from here." Finn responded before he positioned himself onto the turnbuckle… and Amanda jumped up, putting Finn's head between her legs before she hit him with the move.

But when Seth saw it, he turned furious as Amanda helped Finn up.

"I haven't really tried that move since Liv got concussed last year." Amanda explained.

"That wasn't your fault, Babes, adrenaline runs high in a match. You just got to get back to what's familiar to you." Finn responded.

"Yeah, instead of Finn fucking your brains out every night." Yukie retorted with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever bitch." Amanda responded.

"You two…" Yukie started to say, before holding up both of her middle fingers. "Right here, forever."

"And you need to stop holding grudges." Hunter responded after walking over, guiding Yukie to his office. "I honestly think you need to re-evaluate how you treat people." He explained.

"I treat people fine. But those two, not anymore. It says so in the damn script, since they knew about Amanda kicking my ass out." Yukie explained, before tossing the script towards him.

"She's trying to keep things from blowing up completely! Seth behaving that way is making her react like Randy's been abusing her again!" Hunter responded angrily, Yukie's eyes widening.

"Randy…" Yukie replied, Hunter nodding.

"It took a _long_ time before Amanda trusted another man to be that close to her." Hunter explained, Yukie gritting her teeth together.

"So what, she'll be alright as long she has Balor next her. It's not like I give a full damn about her! That so called star of wrestling needs to throw in the goddamn towel, and grow the fuck up for once!" Yukie retorted angrily, after slamming her hands on the desk.

"It damages someone just like your father hitting you did!" Hunter yelled.

The yelling made Seth jump and he turned, seeing anger in Amanda's eyes as Finn held onto her.

"Easy, just breathe, love…" Finn responded gently, rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"You let me in this damn job ever since you've found me in that gym, and now you want to protect her? You should be protecting other as well. Guess what, what you said about my father hitting me?! I put him the damn hospital and he didn't wake after a year!" Yukie retorted. "Are you happy now?! You now know who am I!.. Look, instead of suspending me… how about you put me and Mandy in a match tonight? And after, I'll leave her alone for good."

It was at Full Sail University that the match was underway as NXT was on the air… and every move Yukie used, Amanda had a response for.

But then the weapons came into play 25 minutes into the match and Amanda punched a steel chair… and Yukie fell as it hit her face.

Amanda pinned her and the bell rang, Amanda standing up and her and Finn hugging.

"Yes! I won that bet!" Chihiro exclaimed, as Hiroki looked at Yukie who was eerily still on the mat.

"Wait a minute…" Hiroki whispered, before running towards the ring and flip over Yukie who appeared not to be breathing, but her face looked broken. "Shit, Mandy! What have you done?! She not moving!" He cried.

Amanda was in tears… until Yukie gasped and started to wake up.

"Damn…" Yukie replied as she was helped up.

"I'm sorry…" Amanda responded, Yukie looking at her.

"Don't be… but a kick in the pants would've sufficed." Yukie replied before they shook hands.

In the backstage area, Amanda had an ice pack on her bruised hand and Finn had his hands on her shoulders when Seth walked over, shocked from seeing Amanda hit a chair into anyone's face as she had never done that before.

"Well, seems that you've two made up." Seth said sarcastically.

"That damn bitch cheated!" Yukie screamed. "I wanted to rip her damn throat out and scratch her eyeballs out!"

"You asked for a street fight, you got one!" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, and this time…" Yukie started to say, before pulling out a switchable knife. "I'll make it personal-"

Ashley took the knife and broke it.

"I've had enough! You said you'd leave Mandy alone, you honor that!" Ashley yelled, Yukie storming off.

"Honor that my fucking-" Yukie started to say, before kicking open the Demon Lovers locker room. "This isn't over, bitch! You hear me?! I'll kill and that little coward you're screwing every night with your legs open!" She shouted, before using the fire extinguisher to blind the trio and ran out of the locker room, laughing like a crazy person.

"Okay, now I see your point." Seth replied after the three regained their sight when Ashley, Dakota and Sami ran in.

"About bloody time!" Finn responded as he held Amanda.

Amanda knew that her instincts from WWE's revival of ECW were still there.


	8. Lose Our Heads

_**September 12th 2006…**_

 _Amanda answered her phone, being greeted by a worried Hiroki on the other line as he had just witnessed Amanda punch a chair into Kevin Thorn's face._

" _Is anything broken?!" Hiroki asked._

" _Yeah, two of Thorn's teeth and his nose. Hope he doesn't hold grudges." Amanda replied._

" _No, I'm talking about you!" Hiroki retorted._

" _No, just bruised. I don't know who approved that segment." Amanda explained as she glanced at her right hand, which was being checked over by Tommy Dreamer._

" _That was badass out there though, kid." Tommy replied._

" _That better not be a boyfriend who's much older, Mandy." Hiroki responded._

" _No! Tommy's more of an uncle to me!" Amanda explained before Yukie took the phone from Hiroki._

" _Don't mind him. He was dropped on his head so many times when he was a baby. Seriously, that match was brutal, Mandy!" Yukie exclaimed._

" _It was and I wish Thorn had let me and Ariel finish it. I'm asking for a match against the Gangrel wannabe next week though." Amanda replied._

" _Good girl. I gotta get back to the Tv, Sabu's gone batshit crazy again." Yukie responded before they hung up._

 _Amanda and Tommy looked at the Tv, seeing that Yukie was right…_

 **Present time** _ **, October 22nd 2015…**_

When the trio's eyes were flushed out, Amanda looked up and saw Baron with his right hand extended to her.

"I want to see more street fights with you in them." Baron replied as they shook hands for a few seconds.

"I used to do that a lot in my younger years, til the USA Network perceived it as _"Too violent."_... yet they'll air a segment of Kane dragging Brie by her foot." Amanda responded.

"Well, do another one to make sure Yukie snaps out of it. This time, put her in the back of an ambulance, since she went batshit." Baron explained.

"Only if they authorize another street fight and that's a big if." Hunter responded after walking in. "You kids alright?"

"That damn menace tried to blind us!" Seth replied.

"That fucking hurt." Finn responded as he kept Amanda close to him.

"Come on, that doesn't even hurt." Baron replied.

"Not you since your eyes are numb from both orbital sockets being broken, Thomas." Finn responded.

"Hey, watch what you are saying. You got sprayed in the eyes by a blue haired heartbroken woman." Baron explained.

"No fighting backstage, I already ran that by Sasha and Alexa." Hunter replied.

"Then go control that bitch!" Seth responded.

"I really don't want to say it but he's right, I had to take a knife from Yukie." Ashley replied, Hunter leaving.

"A knife?" Seth asked.

"She was gonna stab Mandy." Ashley answered, Finn holding Amanda closer to him.

"What makes you say that? She probably was going to hurt herself with it." Seth questioned.

At the mention of self harm, Amanda flinched… and Seth remembered the scar on the palm of Amanda's left hand.

"This never would've happened if Jordan hadn't broken up with Yukie." Finn responded as quietly as he could… which caught the others attention.

"Jordan Devlin?" Amanda questioned.

"What did you say? There's another pipsqueak like you?" Baron asked.

"Baron, stop calling him a pipsqueak, I've had enough of it!" Amanda responded, Baron backing off as he could tell she had a stress headache.

"Wait, who is he? Ash told me that Yukie never went out with any man." Seth asked.

"I kind of fibbed about that and she didn't really tell me much about Jordan. Finn, can you explain all of what happened?" Ashley replied.

"Okay… Yukie was actually a student of mine. I trained her, Becky and even Jordan who was a troublemaker who believes that he deserves to be the bigger man. And in the past, Yukie and Jordan never gotten along very well. Sometimes we even see them fighting or wrestling each other to the floor. There was one time Yukie pulled out Jordan's hair while they were doing their usual fights… But anyway, about 7 months later, Yukie was kidnapped in her empty home by traffickers who wanted to sell her into some sex slave ring in Japan. She was able to send out help through her phone, until Jordan save her… long story short, I heard him saying "I didn't want you to die. Because I love you.". That's when it all happened." Finn explained.

Amanda leaned against him, Finn holding her as she brushed tears away.

"Quite a long story, Love?" Finn asked.

Amanda sniffled in response, Finn kissing her forehead.

"Is there any questions that I have to answer for you? Or anyone in here?" Finn asked.

"We're all good." Seth replied.

"In case I forget, happy early birthday, Ash." Amanda responded before they hugged.

At the townhouse, Amanda took her makeup off and stood under the shower after stripping down… cleaning herself off, she rinsed the pumpkin scented conditioner out of her hair and mocha scented body wash off of her before turning the shower off and drying off.

In warm pajamas, Amanda checked her newly bought LG G Stylo as her IPhone 6 had quit working altogether and saw a text from Jordan.

 _'Looks like you're getting along with my ex-trainer very well, even though he's a showoff.'_

 _'How did you get this number?'_ Amanda responded.

 _'I got connections. But you probably don't know who I am, Mandy.'_

Amanda was about to respond but felt Finn's arms around her waist as _California Dreamin'_ by The Mamas & The Papas played on the radio.

"Let's have some fun before heading to bed, Love." Finn whispered.

Amanda turned to him before they slow danced, holding each other close.

Outside across the street and in a nearby tree, Jordan was taking photos of them and smirked before climbing down the tree.

He looked at them and was deciding who to send them to.

 _'How about… Mandy. Let her know that she got a stalker… Or maybe someone else who doesn't know about this relationship?'_ Jordan thought before sending one of them to Amanda as he left.

 _Light My Fire_ by The Doors was playing when Finn heard Amanda's phone chime… and picked it up.

He saw the photo… and immediately closed the curtains, turning to Amanda and her seeing the caption under the photo.

 _'This relationship will never work out. Watch your back!'_

"Jordan, you little prick!" Finn muttered, blocking Jordan's number.

"Why is he doing this? I've never even met him, only know about him through you and Becky." Amanda responded, Finn holding her.

"I have no idea, but if I see him in person again, I promise you it won't be pretty." Finn repiled.

The two got into their bed, their phones on sleep mode before they fell asleep.

The peace from it would be fleeting.


	9. A Brand New Start?

_**October 23rd 2008…**_

" _Party Wolf!" TJ yelled before howling at the top of his lungs._

" _Yeah…" Amanda responded, the 18 year old getting that feeling as she sipped her whiskey._

" _Hey try that punch it's so good." TJ slurred._

" _No. I'm gonna go check on the birthday girl." Amanda replied before she set the glass down, headed upstairs and pushed a door open._

 _And her eyes widened at seeing Phil Brooks on top of Ashley… and Amanda grabbing a bat and storming over._

 _Phil yelled out as he felt the impact of the bat on his head, Ashley covering herself up._

" _Mandy what the fuck?!" Ashley exclaimed._

" _Ash, he's a grown ass man and you're barely 21!" Amanda yelled as Phil pulled his boxers on. "So much for Mr Straight Edge, huh?!" She responded._

" _So who cares?" Ashley asked._

" _Who cares?! We're supposedly little sisters to him, he promised he'd never take advantage of us!" Amanda yelled as Ashley got up and got dressed._

" _You need to leave!" Ashley replied._

" _No, he does!" Amanda shouted._

" _Oh just fuck off Mandy! My bday my rules!" Ashley yelled, Amanda noticed a tiny bit of blood on the sheets._

" _She at least waited til her twenties." Phil replied._

" _Yeah! So go, you little whore, no one wants you around anyway!" Ashley screamed._

 _"Fine. Throw me aside for the liar who said that Yukie never called us once." Amanda responded before she dropped the bat on Ashley's right foot, flipped both of them off and stormed out._

 _Amanda ignored Maria calling after her and following her… when she walked outside, TJ noticed the tears and stopped her._

" _Aw what happened little lady?" TJ asked._

" _Ashley doesn't want me around… so I'm outta here." Amanda responded after readjusting her coat over her silver mini sequin dress before she left._

 _The Chicago area was cold as Amanda walked around… but she didn't care._

 _Ashley would calm down at some point but Amanda didn't want to see her or Phil for a while…_

 **Present time** _ **,**_ _**October 25th 2015…**_

In Los Angeles for the Hell In A Cell pay per view, Ashley had gotten a picture of Finn and Amanda on her Samsung Galaxy S6 with the caption _'He always goes for the young ones.'_

Ashley was infuriated at the actions and nerve of Jordan, though she didn't know it was him as the number was a private one… but it still didn't stop her from threatening him.

 _'Leave my little sister and her male friend alone, you fucking creep! Trust me, you'll end up at the bottom of a lake if you don't!'_

From the room he was in, Jordan was visibly shaken by the threat.

"Looks like she meant it." Jordan responded before putting away his phone.

Amanda was half awake and found herself in Finn's arms, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Did I wake you?" Finn asked quietly.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Amanda responded, Finn seeing that the dark circles under her eyes were more purple in tone now.

"You definitely needed the sleep, Love. I haven't seen you this tired before." Finn explained.

The two held each other before Finn grabbed his IPhone 6, seeing a text from Hiroki.

 _'Who's this asshole sending photos to everyone?!'_

 _'Jordan Devlin, your sister's ex.'_ Finn responded.

Hiroki turned to Yukie and explained it… and Yukie clearly rattled as although she was still angry at Amanda, the knowledge that Jordan was being a prick had unnerved her.

But she refused to let it be seen.

"So? I don't care. Mandy's too young to be dating Finn anyway." Yukie responded.

"Actions speak louder." Hiroki replied, Yukie muttering in Japanese.

"Fine, it's disturbing that Devlin is doing this! That's not how he was years ago!" Yukie admitted.

"Then go talk to him." Hiroki suggested.

"You think I would care about talking to him after he left me after the first few times I slept with him? You're mistaken." Yukie responded.

Hiroki's thumb hovered over the 9 button, Yukie stopping him.

"Alright!" Yukie replied, grabbing her Samsung Galaxy S6 and red purse before she left.

She banged her right fist on the door to room 930, Jordan letting her in and closing the door.

"You, mister, are an insane asshole!" Yukie responded after slapping him.

"Not my fault that you crushed on our trainer like a horny little schoolgirl!" Jordan replied after rubbing his face.

"I don't even like the bastard he is today!" Yukie retorted.

"Then why are you making Mandy's life a living hell?!" Jordan asked.

"Why are you?! Stalking will land you in jail or on the wrong end of a restraining order!" Yukie yelled.

"I was doing that just to get your attention. But it ended up wrong when I meant to send it to you." Jordan explained.

"You think I care about Finn or Mandy today? The old Yukie did. And I don't. The one that loved you is gone forever after you chose your career over me!" Yukie retorted after pushing him back.

"Oh, if the real Yukie was here, she should greet me and ask me if I was still single or not. But what I see is some overhyped, hot headed bitch!" Jordan retorted after pushing her back.

Yukie lunged at him and tackled him before they were pulled apart and then punched.

"That's enough out of the both of you!" Ashley yelled, Yukie holding her hands over her broken nose and Jordan having lost a few teeth.

"What are you, immortal?!" Jordan asked.

"She punched me like a damn dude!" Yukie yelled.

"Oww…" Jordan responded as Seth ran in… and looked to Ashley, who he had reconciled with last night.

"I'd say it's justified, he says he only stalked them to get his ex's attention!" Ashley replied, Seth punching Jordan.

"My fucking nose!" Jordan yowled in pain.

"Ha-ha!" Yukie laughed pointing to Jordan.

"Oh, hush, you backstabbing, sister abandoning bitch! You believe that Mandy abandoned you, Tohru almost killed her!" Ashley retorted, Yukie going wide eyed.

"My crazy ass cousin almost killed her?!" Yukie responded.

"What do you think? She was looking for you after Tohru was coming after her, but she couldn't find you! She was lucky enough to even be saved in time!" Seth explained.

"That scar on her left collarbone…" Yukie responded.

"Serrated edge knife… Mandy almost lost complete use of that arm." Seth replied before he and Ashley left, Yukie letting her tears fall.

Jordan pulled her into a hug… and she didn't fight it.

"Yukie… I wanted to stay with you. But things happen for a reason. It wasn't my career that I left for… I didn't want to let you go." Jordan confessed.

"Tohru threatened you…" Yukie responded.

"She's locked up now, Kitten." Jordan replied.

In room 746, Amanda looked at the knife scar on her collarbone… and Finn saw it, walking over as he remembered what she told him.

"I didn't want any more of Yukie's indifferent family to come hurt you or even hurt her. But Jordan took it instead." Finn responded quietly.

"For so long, I wondered what made Tohru into such a narcissistic, money hungry bitch… I still don't know." Amanda replied as they held each other.

Amanda felt her phone vibrate in her skinny jeans pocket… and retrieved it, seeing a text from Phil.

 _'How are you kiddo? I know it's been a long time, but I just wanted to check on you.'_

Amanda blocked his number and she and Finn got ready for the day and left.

After getting her hair highlighted, Amanda felt much better and took a picture of herself and Finn before uploading it on Twitter with the caption _'Good mornin', y'all. Starting anew, no more stress'_.

In Australia, Lara smiled after seeing Amanda's Twitter post and lightly rubbed her growing baby bump.

"Glad to see ya smiling again, kiddo." Lara whispered.

She knew that a fresh start was what Amanda needed.


End file.
